batwoman
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: As batwoman fights arkham inmates and villains she finds out she has feelings for a few of the villains. can you guess who she falls in love with?


A white flash, and electricity passing through a human body is heard as Beth Wayne screams out in agony.

"Wake up, Ms. Wayne. We have much to discuss" said Hugo strange.  
"Strange? You won't get away with this" she said.  
"I already have" he said.

A flashback to the press conference Beth Wayne is holding in front of the walls of Arkham City, and Vicki Vale is broadcasting the event.

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Arkham City; the controversial super-prison built right here in the heart of Gotham. In a few moments, Beth Wayne will be live on stage to explain her sudden interest in Gotham politics. The millionaire has never been one to...".

"It's billionaire, Vicki. Millionaires are so last year" said Beth.

She walks up to the stage, greeted by press. Another sudden burst of white, and more electricity-enduced screaming from Beth Wayne.

"I assume that you thought yourself untouchable. Well, as you can see, no one is untouchable" said Hugo.

A second flashback, and Beth is addressing the press and the people of Gotham City.

"Thank you! Thank you, Gotham. Imprisoned behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison has been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?" Said Beth.

A final burst of white light with more electricity enduced screaming from Beth Wayne.

"Shut Arkham City down. It's out of control" she said.

"Shut it down? By the end of tonight, I will be a hero, just like you...Batgirl!" Said Hugo.

A final flashback, and Beth Wayne continues to address the press whilst TYGER Guards approach.

" Today, I'm starting the campaign to close Arkham City and make Gotham safe again" said Beth.

TYGER Guards run out of their vans, spreading tear gas to separate the crowd as they approach the stand.

"Remember, Wayne is the priority target" said a voice from the radio.  
"Surround her" said a tyger guard.

Two TYGER Guards surround Beth Wayne.

"Hands in the air, Wayne! We have Wayne!".

"Target secured".

The second TYGER guard hits her over the head with the butt of his shotgun, causing her to black out.

A few seconds later, Hugo Strange looks over Beth Wayne trapped in a chair in a darkened room, a single light behind Strange.

" I feel I should thank you. Capturing Beth Wayne is so much easier than Batgirl. And now that we have you, Protocol Ten is ready to begin. It will be my legacy, a monument to your failure and if you try to stop me, I guarantee everyone will know your secret".

Strange then walks away into the darkness. As he leaves, the single light suddenly gets brighter, lighting up the room. As the television to her right emits a pre-recorded message of Hugo Strange informing the new patients of the various rules in Arkham City, Beth makes her escape by swinging on the chair left and right until she falls to the floor. As she attempts to get up, the alarm sounds, and a TYGER guard enters from another room.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you think we wouldn't hear you?".

He goes to kick Beth Wayne, but she counters the attack, knocking the guard out and taking his communications device from him.

"Help me! Get in here! Help!".

She manages to get a communications chip from the device and slip it in the cuff of her suit before another TYGER Guard smacks her in the head with the butt of his rifle, smash her head into the television screen, and pull her out of the room, into the processing area.

"Welcome to Arkham City, Beth".

"What are you doing here, baby?"

"Did you kill your butler?".

"You're going to die in here, rich girl!"

"You're gonna be my bitch, Beth".

"You're mine".

"On the ground. Now!".

Beth Wayne soon bears witness first hand to the brutalities within the walls of Arkham City, including the torturing of many inmates, and the arrest of Black Mask.

"What are you waiting for, Beth? Line A. Move!".

As Beth Wayne is sent into line A, she is taunted by a man in Line B.

"Hey, Wayne, I hear Penguin's put a price on your head. I'm cashing you in".

"You work for the Penguin?".

"Yeah, what's it to you?".

"I hate the Penguin".

"Break his face!".

"You two get out of the way! Beth! Get your ass up here!".

"Hello, Beth Wayne. We should hook up sometime" said the man in front of me.  
The man has blue eyes, brown hair. He's is at least 6ft tall and he looks around 193 pounds.  
When i walked passed him i gave him a smile and he smiles back.

"Move up, prisoner!".

The prisoner moves out of the way, and Beth approaches the end of the line. As she does, a TYGER Guard hits her on the head with the butt of his rifle, and pushes her onto her knees.

"Lower your weapons. Ms. Wayne will not be any trouble. Will you, Ms. Wayne? The cuffs can stay on. We don't want to make things too easy, do we?".

The TYGER Guard pushes her into a large chamber with other political prisoners, including Jack Ryder.

"Close the doors. Prepare for insertion!".

"I can't believe I'm going to die in here".

"Beth Wayne? Great. There I was, reporting on your crummy press conference, and now here we both are. I guess that'll teach you to get involved in politics, won't it?".

"Listen to me carefully. When they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me" I said shyly.

"Do you think I'm taking advice from some chick who's never even been in a fight?".

The door slides open, revealing the dilapidated world of Arkham City, where the inmates are fighting one another, and jeering at the prisoners who have just arrived.

"Sorry, man. It's every man for himself" said jack.

With those words, he runs into the City, right into where some inmates are waiting for them.

"You're my new slave, Beth!" Yelled a inmate.

"You're gonna die in here!".

Beth Wayne encounters some inmates. She backs away into a corner and the prisoners surrounded her. They all have a smile on their faces while looking at her up and down. One of the me reached for her pants, but she manages to counter all of their attacks, even though she is still in chains. After encountering a few inmates, she manages to knock out the one inmate who's attacking Jack Ryder.

She then helps Jack up onto his feet.

They slowly move towards the entrance, but when it opens, there stands the Penguin, flanked by some of his gang.

"Well, look who it is!".

An inmate then goes behind Beth and hits her in the back with a rusty pipe, making her fall to her knees and drop Jack Ryder.

"Welcome to hell,girly".

The same inmate hits her again, this time, across the back of the head, and Beth falls to the floor. She looks up to the Penguin, who throws a cigar to the floor.

"Lights out, rich girl!".

He stomps his foot onto Beth's face, making her black out.

Beth Wayne is being dragged into an abandoned alley by thugs as the Penguin throws a cigar to the floor, and turns to Beth. The thugs throw her to the floor.

"wake up, Wayne. Aw, what's up? Do you need me to call your butler?".

" Cobblepot" she said.

"Aw, you remember me. I'm touched. Your family destroyed mine, Wayne".  
" my brother destroyed your family not the rest of mine".

He then puts on a knuckleduster on his left hand.

" I don't care. This well, let's just call this good, old-fashioned revenge".

He punched Beth, but she counters the other attacks, bending the Penguin's arm backwards and breaking his hand with a crunch.

"GET HER!".

His thugs get ready to attack Beth Wayne.

" Hurt her! I think she's broken my bloody hand!" Yelled penguin.

The thugs go to attack her, but Beth counters their attack and strikes back. After a while, she smashes the links connecting her cuffs together, breaking free, whilst knocking a thug out.

"She broke free! How'd she do that?".

Beth continues to fight. After all the thugs are knocked out, Beth goes to the Penguin and kneels down by him. She reached out for his hand and he yelled when she touched it. " don't touch me you bitch!" He yelled her. She grabbed his hand more lightly and she tore off the mid section of her tang top off and rapped it around his hand. " I'm sorry" she said. " your sorry? For what?".  
" for my brother ruining your family and for this" she said. She leans in and puts her lips on his. He was frozen for a couple seconds then pulled her into the kiss. When beth pulled apart she smiled at him. She noticed something in the sky then looked up. She saw the bat symbol. She got up and made it to the roof. A voice called out " wait!". She turned around and looked at the penguin. " where are you going?" He asked. " to hide from batwoman" she said. " will i ever see you. Again?" He asked. " yeah, you'll see me around" she said.

I need to get to higher ground and contact Alfred.

She manages to use the various bins and ventilation pipes to get on top of a building, and manages to get in contact with Alfred.

"Alfred, have you got my location?".

"Only just, mrs. There's more interference than usual".

"I need an immediate drop on the roof of the Ace Chemicals building. I'm on my way there now".

"Of course".

Beth starts to climb the building in preparation for the arrival of the drop.

"I watched your incarceration on the evening news. Was getting yourself arrested a part of your plan all along?".

"Not exactly, although I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo Strange",

" And how was that?".

"Not good. He knows that Beth Wayne is Batgril. He also told me that something called Protocol Ten would make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is".

Beth gets to the upper levels of the building, near the top, when she sees the Batwing arrive and drop the item she needs on the roof.

"Did it arrive?".

"Right on time".

He climbs to the top, and activates the pod by hand recognition. It opens up to reveal the Bat-suit, and Beth Wayne proceeds to put it on, finally covering her face to turn her from billionaire Beth Wayne to masked vigilante Batgirl.

"Alfred, I took an encryption key from a TYGER Guard. I'm going to hack into their communications".

She takes the key from her pocket, and places it into his cryptographic sequencer. She then proceeds to find the radio frequency that TYGER uses, and manages to hear a conversation between a TYGER Helicopter and Hugo Strange.

"All units, this is AIR TYGER 4. We have confirmation that Prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman is in the Courthouse".

"Is she in danger?"

"Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?".

"Stand down. Let Two-Face have his fun".

"Understood".

"That doesn't sound good" said Beth.

"No, it does not. Mr. Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle".

"If there's one person who knows what's really going on, it's her. I need to find Catwoman, now" said a tyger guard.

Batwoman jumps off the ACE Chemicals building and glides down towards the courthouse where she is met by thugs. She takes them all out and then proceeds into the courthouse.

In the courthouse, Batwoman overlooks the activities in the main court room from an upper level window. She overlooks a gang of thugs wanting to join Two-Face. Two-Face is on a platform, flipping his coin repeatedly, with his back turned to them, constantly changing personalities.

Batwoman climbs a ladder and sees an inmate armed with a gun surveying the room from above.

"Taking out the thug with the gun is the key. Without him, the rest of the room won't be a problem" she thought to herself.

Batwoman then silently takes down the thug with the gun and walks onto a rope. She then jumps down where few inmates cowardly flee.

"Our friend Batwoman has arrived. Grab her and cut her in two!" Said two-face.

As Batwoman fights his thugs, Two-Face starts firing at her.

"You're not welcome in my court, Batwoman".

Batwoman easlily takes down all of the remaining thugs, while dodging Two-Face's shots but in the end Two-Face aims at Batwoman.

"Objection!".

And fires, knocking down Batman. Blowling smoke from his pistol, he states...

"Overruled!".

He kicks open the door and walks over next to Catwoman., gun barrel pressed against her head.

"Heads or tails, kitty-kat?".

"Which one lets me out of here alive?" She asked.

Two-Face flips his coin and grabs it, with it landing burnt side up.

"Not this one. Time to die!".

"I vote for a stay of execution".

She then breaks free and scratches Two-Face across his face. With him on the ground bleeding, Catwoman looks down at him, claws at the ready.

"No gun, Harv'? Shame. This is gonna hurt!".

Two-Face brings out a second gun.

"Two guns, bitch!".

Catwoman gasps, but Batwoman grapples Two-Face and ties him in the process. Batwoman grabs Two-Face but lets go of him over the acid tank; where he just hangs over.

"And I thought it was only cats that had nine lives" said catwoman"

She walks over to the hanging Two-Face.

"How's it hangin', Harv'".

She kicks Two-Face across the stomach and proceeds to taking his PDA.

"Come to kitty!".

Batwoman glides down to Catwoman, who turns to her after hiding Two-Face's PDA.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're full of suprises?".

"I figured that you could use my help, Selina".

"You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there".

"Funny" said batwoman.

Catwoman then jumps off the platform that holds the tank of acid, then walks slowly away from it.

"So what do you need, Mister Detective?".

"Protocol 10. What do you know of it?".

"Never heard of it".

"That's not what I wanted to hear. What about Strange?" Asked batwoman.

"I don't trust him. He's been missing for years and suddenly been put in charge of Arkham City. Rumor has it that he's been working with Joker, planning something very special just for you. Maybe that's Protocol 10?".

Batwoman sees a green dot on catwomans face which indicates Joker's sniper, and then pulls her out of the way just in time before the bullet passes.

"What the hell!".

"This place is dangerous. I like it".

"It was Joker. You're not safe here. No one is".

"Nine lives, remember".

She then makes her way out of the courthouse.

"I need to find where the bullet entered and where it impacted".

She scans the bullet points and then knows where the trajectory of the bullet leads to.

"The trajectory of the bullet will lead me to the shooter".

Batwoman manages to find a way to exit the courthouse - either through the upper level doors or the back entrance.

"Is she still in there?" asked a inmate

"I think so. I can hear someone in there".

" Keep that door shut, man. I don't wanna go head to head with Batwoman".

"You didn't say it was Batwoman. Why the hell are we still here? We should run, or something".

"You think?".

"Don't be stupid. If you keep that door closed, she can't get out and we're safe".

"Really? What's stopping her going out the back?".

" There's a back?".

" Yeah. Two-Face showed me. There's a basement. It's full of cells. There's some guy down there".

"And you didn't think to mention it till now?".

Batwoman jumps down to the inmates and takes them all down. She then makes her way to the church using the line made by the bullet.

"You cold?".

"Course I'm cold. It's like 10 below out here and Harley left us outside to freeze to death. Crazy bitch. Bet she's nice and warm in there".

"Take it easy, man, I'm just asking. Who was that lady? The one who got dragged off?".

"No idea. Just one of the losers from the church. Buncha do-gooders if you ask me. Hope the Joker hurts her bad".

"Odds are he will. He ain't been his usual happy self for a while now".

"Do you think the rumors are true?".

" What? That Harley used to be a dude?".

"Nah, the ones about the Joker dying".

"No idea, man, but he didn't look too good last time I saw him".

"When was that? I ain't seen him for months".

"Me neither. Way I see it, if big J dies, this place becomes an all-out war zone. And if that happens, I'm joining up with Penguin".

Batwoman swoops down to the three thugs guarding the door to the church, and takes them down. When she's knocked them all unconscious, she then contacts Alfred.

"I'm at the church. It looks like Harley Quinn is inside".

"That dreadful woman is no doubt setting a trap for you".

"Don't worry, Alfred, Quinn never was too smart. I'll be OK".

Batwoman exits communications with Alfred as TYGER helicopters survey the surrounding area, and she enters the church.

Once inside,s he then proceeds to enter into the main hall, where she is greeted by Harley Quinn and a group of thugs who have captured all the doctors and officers inside the church.

" Comin' through, B-woman!".

She somersaults through the hall towards her, ready to attack her, but when she does, Batwoman counters the attack and sends her to the floor, causing Harley to cry out in pain.

" Let the lady go, bat freak! Or these people all get a bullet in their heads!".

"I think you should do what he says. It would be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit. What do you think, Bat-Brain? Like it? What am I saying, 'course you do. Who wouldn't?" Said harley

Harley then starts to circle Batwoman, almost taunting her since she is powerless to attack.

"So, anyway, here's the deal. Mister J is really not up to a visit right now. He's not feeling himself...Well, actually, he was earlier, but that's not what I meant. He's not doing so good and that idiot doctor I sent from here didn't help. I've seen more smarts from these bozos".

She then starts heading for the door, addressing her goons.

"I've got to run, boys. If she tries anything funny: KILL HER!".

She exits through the door, blowing Batwoman a kiss before leaving. She's now left to face the goons alone, thinking of a way out.

' Attacking armed thugs head on is suicide. I need to disappear, pick them off silently, one by one'.

"Don't you move, Batwoman. Just stay there and this will all end OK".

"What do you mean "end OK"? She. Left us. Alone. With. Batwoman".

"Keep it together. She's ours. What's she gonna do?".

Batwoman falls on her butt with her legs crossed.  
" I said don't move!".

She gives him the middle finger then  
throws a smoke bomb to the floor. Causing the thugs to panic, she grapples up to the nearest gargoyle.

"Where's he gone?".

"He's vanished! He disappeared!".

'They don't know where I am. Good, let's keep it that way. Time to survey the room. Plan out my tactics'.

She uses the detective mode built into her cowl to survey the room, check how many thugs there are in total to take out, and how best to take them out.

'Four thugs, all armed, two hostages. This is going to be easy'.

"We need to get out of here!".

" shes gonna get us!"

"Batwoman! Can you hear me?! Try and get us and these people die!".

Batwoman grapples from gargoyle to gargoyle overhead, and locates a thug under some scaffolding holding a hostage.

'He's got a hostage. I can glide to the scaffolding above him without being seen and take him down from there".

She manages to get onto the scaffolding without being noticed, and takes down the thug. She then grapples onto another gargoyle, and notices another thug holding someone hostage in a confessional.

'That idiot thinks he's safe in the confessional. He's just made it easier for me to get in behind him'.

Sure enough, she lands behind him, and takes him down through the weak wood panelling behind him. He then focuses on the last two thugs holding their guns at the group of hostages on the floor.

If I get behind those two without being seen, I can take them down in one move.

Beth P.O.V

I grapple to the gargoyle behind the two thugs, and lands right behind them. Taking both of their heads in my hands, i smash them together, knocking them both out.

" The room is secure, you're safe now!" i said untying several people.

I enter the bell tower by opening a door. The stairs have been destroyed by Harley. I grapple up, then climbs some ladders to enter the clock tower. Once up there, I activates Detective mode, and locates the sniper.

There's the gun. It looks like it's been controlled remotely by Joker.

I scan the gun. The televisions switch on, the Jokers face appears.

"Well look who it is. I haven't seen you since, how long has it been, there was an Asylum, some monsters, oh, that's right! You left me to die! Well you probably don't remember it that way but who cares. You just need to worry about the bombs, hurry up now clocks ticking".

The screen starts a countdown from 5, I crash through the window, and glided away before the tower explodes.

"Alfred, I've got a lock on the signal used to remotely control the Sniper Rifle. Joker's behind this".

"Was there ever any doubt?".

"I'm going to follow the signal. It should lead me right to him".

I glide to the Sionis Steel mill.

"Alfred, find me a way into the steel mill".

"Have you tried the front door ?".

"Why not?".

"It seemed too easy. Let's see, if all other access routes are locked down, the only way in would be no it's suicide".

"The main chimney? Ok then".

I then grapples up and dives down into the main chimney conveniently placed over a fiery drop.

End P.O.V

'The furnace is too hot. I need to cool down the coals somehow'.

Batwoman then turns off the steam using a Batarang and jumps into a narrow space underneath some thugs.

"I promised you some entertainment right boys?" Said harley

"Please I tried my best" said The doctor.

"This miserable quack has failed Mister J and you all know what that in here Mister Hammer!" Said harley.

"Get back here Harley!" Yelled the joker.

" Comin' Mister J!".

Batwoman then suddenly attacks and takes down thugs.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead. Well there's no way you're getting to Mister J. We're safe and sound up here. You can just stay down there and burn".

'Alfred, Joker's holed up in the manager's office in the Steel Mill'

'I'm sure you'll find a way'.

'Of course I will. Some of the goons dragged a doctor away. I'm going to find her first, then deal with Joker'.

Batwoman eventually finds Doctor Stacy baker. He then takes down the patrolling thugs guarding the doctor.  
"Are you ok?" Asked batwoman.  
"What's wrong with these people? That crazy woman thinks I can fix The Joker".  
"What's wrong with him? ".  
"there's something in his blood. Some kind of toxin. It's killing him. He blames something called titan".  
"Titan?".  
"Do you know what he keeps saying? He kept going on about his last laugh".  
"Uh Uh Doc. Isn't that information supposed to be confidential? " said harley from intercom  
"What's going on? We're safe right?".


End file.
